


Nice While it Lasted

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nice While it Lasted

After you’d left the hotel in a hurry, you drove around sobbing. Your hand felt naked, your chest felt like it would cave in on itself at any moment. Your elbow was resting on the door while you chewed on your thumb nail. There was no mistaking the fact that your makeup was running down your face, your mascara leaving black lines down your cheeks.

Slamming on the breaks, you parked in the driveway and your forehead went to the steering wheel. Wiping your cheeks, you didn’t care about smearing your makeup even more. Who would care? Clearly your husband wouldn’t. He had whoever that was. His men wouldn’t care, as most didn’t even like you.

As you walked up the front sidewalk, you had your heels in hand. There were a few lights on in the house. That either meant that he’d snapped home, or the guards had simply left them on. You didn’t care either way. You wouldn’t be staying there long, anyway.

You turned the key in the door and stepped in. The house was quiet, and you found it oddly comforting. Moving through what had been your home for so long, your heart broke further. So many memories were held within these walls.

Reaching your bedroom, you froze when you saw Crowley sitting there. “Fuck off.” You snapped at him, dropping your heels.

“Please, love.” He got up, moving towards you.

“You have no right to call me that.” You told him as you moved into your closet to grab a suitcase. “I can’t believe I ever thought the King of Hell could ever love me.” Pulling it out, you put it on the bed and opened it.

His heart broke. “I do love you!” You could hear him pleading for you to believe him.

You turned at stared at him, his eyes taking in the pain, and the anger, the redness of your eyes from crying, and the way your makeup ran down your face. “Really? Because if you did, I wouldn’t have found you fucking that whore talking about getting her pregnant.” You sobbed. “How long?”

“Pet, I—”

“ ** _HOW LONG_**?!” You yelled, your jaw tight.

He let out a sigh. “Six months.” He told you quietly.

You backed up and felt your legs hit the bed. Sitting, you put your face in your hands and sobbed. “I’m so stupid. SO STUPID.” This was all your fault. You weren’t enough, and you didn’t want a family right away. Shaking your head, you got up and wiped your cheeks. “I hope you’re happy with her. I hope that she turns out to be good enough for you. Clearly I wasn’t.”

Crowley teared up at that pulling you to his chest. “You’re too good for me, love. I don’t want her. I want you.” He told you, and you knew he was crying.

Shoving him away, you pointed to the door. “Get out. I want to pack alone.” When he didn’t move, you sighed. “If I wasn’t respected enough for our marriage to mean anything, please respect me enough to let me pack my things in peace.”

“I won’t stop fighting for you.” He told you quietly as he moved to the door.

“You stopped fighting six months into our marriage, Crowley.” You told him coldly.


End file.
